In controlling technology for train operation, Grade of Automation (abbreviation: GOA) described in the professional and technical data such as documental series IEC62290 may be a parameter to measure a degree of GOA of train operation. Five grades of functional requirements are described (e.g., in the Table1-Grades of automation in IEC62290-1:2006), the five grades are GOA0, GOA1, GOA2, GOA3, GOA4. However, there isn't any report about the implementation of technical proposal of GOA and no mention of how to achieve unified management of controlling the GOA of train operation to coordinate the difference of GOA of operation during the cross-line and cross-region operation service in the modern train operation.